List of Quotes - Hibana
This is a list of quotes for the solo character Hibana. Like the other solo characters, she has a unique pre-battle dialog with all the paired characters and additionally, around six post-battle dialogs with select paired characters. Hibana, ooohhh Na Na Intro Solo Begin Solo Finish Victory Paired Characters Akira Yuki & Kage-Maru Intro *'Hibana': A shinobi without a katana, eh? Akira: You could at least use some shuriken, Kage Maru. Kage-Maru: No need. The only blade I need is the one in my heart. Victory *'Akira': I need to earn more power... The power to defeat the wicked. Kage-Maru: Calm down, Akira. Power exists for those who need protection. Hibana: A shinobi who has lost conviction is no longer a shinobi... Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine Intro *'Hibana': The BSAA, huh? Show me what you've got. Chris: You're with the Shinobi Agency? Um... Jill: Isn't it hard to blend into the night in that? Victory *'Hibana': Enemy date, scan complete. Not bad. Chris: A special Shinobi suit, huh? Jill, think it'd fit you? Jill: I'm not putting on that thing. You do it. Chrom & Lucina Intro *'Hibana': Let's go, You two try not to lag behind. Lucina: I suppose this is what you have to do if you want to conceal your true identity. Chrom: Though I feel we're only arousing more suspicion... Chun-Li & Ling Xiaoyu Intro *'Xiaoyu': Ninja really have it tough these days, what with all the competition. Chun-Li: Yeah, it's hard for them to stand out. Ninja clothes are so common. Hibana: Have you looked in the mirror lately, Fancy Chinese Girl? Victory *'Chun-Li': Sorry, you're not even close to a match for me! Hibana: Power is useless without skill and speed! Xiaoyu: Hmm, I'm pretty sure I've heard that somewhere before... Ciel Alencon & Nana Kouzuki Intro *'Hibana': This is getting nowhere. I wish I could just take 'em all out at once. Nana: Yeah, that'd be sweet! I wanna hit 'em all ninja-like, whaaaatcha! Ciel: Heh. That might be tough with a hammer. Dante & Vergil Intro *'Hibana': So, you must be the handyman who'll take on any dirty job. Am I correct? Dante: Almost. I only take special jobs, if you know what I men. Vergil: And that's what got you involved in this mess? Fool. Demitri Maximoff & Morrigan Aensland Intro *'Hibana': Fighting alongside those who should by my prey... What a sad world we live in. Demitri: It is I who is the true predator here. You'd best know your place, girl. Morrigan: You both have the same taste in clothing. Can't you just get along? Ichiro Ogami & Erica Fontaine Intro *'Hibana': Ichiro Ogami... He seems unsuited somehow to lead a group of special forces. Erica: Oh, but when it comes to affability, he's second to none! Ichiro: Erica... That's not much of a defense. Jin Kazama & Kazuya Mishima Intro *'Kazuya': A ninja with the Shinobi Agency? Try not to get in my way. Hibana: I don't intend to. I am merely observing you. Jin: Feel free to slash him from behind, for all I care. Victory *'Hibana': This power! Kazuya Mishima is not a man to be trusted. Kazuya: As if I care what some Shinobi Agency lackey thinks. Jin: The government can't handle this guy. I can. Kazuma Kiryu & Goro Majima Intro *'Hibana': Perhaps we should at least let our foes choose how they die. Kiryu: True. We could let them choose between a quick neck-snap or euthanasia. Majima: Heh. For once you're lightening up, Kaz. Kite & Haseo Intro *'Kite': Two dual-sword wielders, huh? This ought to be fun, Hibana. Hibana: Babysitting children now... This is not my day, is it. Haseo: You're a bit too young to talk like a crotchety next-door neighbor, y'know. KOS-MOS & Fiora Intro *'Hibana': Think you can keep up with my ninja moves? KOS-MOS: Launching boost mode. Fiora: Leave this to me! I'll use Speed Shift to take 'em on! Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu Intro *'Xiaomu': Hey, Hibana, set your shuriken to zero. Just do it. Trust me. Do it. Hibana: What? But I need those... Reiji: Xiaomu, life doesn't have "secrets" to unlock like games do. Ryu and Ken Masters Intro *'Hibana': So your fighting style is derived from assassination techniques? Intriguing... Ryu: I'm afraid what we practice won't be deadly enough for your tastes. Ken: The old techniques hit different spots on the body than we do. Sakura Shinguji & Gemini Sunrise Intro *'Gemini': Hey, what kind of shoes do ninja wear? Sneakers! Ha ha! Hibana: No, we don't Those would make far too much noise. Sakura: Oof, right over her head. Better luck next time, Gemini. Strider Hiryu & Hotsuma Intro *'Hibana': Would you consider gifting me your Akujiki blade? Hotsuma: This katana is dangerous. It's better in my hands. Hiryu: Why would he abandon his weapon now? Let's go. Victory *'Hotsuma': Rest in peace, O stained Yin. Hibana: Can your Cypher suck away souls at all? Hiryu: Doesn't need to. Slice and dice, that's all I ask of it. X & Zero Intro *'Zero': Hibana, what purpose does that Head Part of yours serve? Hibana: It offers a variety of analysis and communication functions. X': If you could head-butt rocks apart with it, it'd be perfect. Victory *'Zero: Well done, Hibana. Want to join the Special 0 Unit? X''': Also known as the Shinobi unit, no less. You'd be perfect. '''Hibana: So what, you're just grabbing for anything called "shinobi"? Yuri Lowell & Flynn Scifo Intro *'Yuri': A masked female fighter? You're an odd one. Hibana: Nothing odd about a ninja. Flynn: Regardless, there's no doubt she's a reliable ally. Zephyr & Vashyron Intro *'Zephyr': Yo, lady, aren't you hot in that outfit? Hibana: This is vital equipment for completing my mission. Vashyron: I'm not a fan of showing too much skin, but too little isn't any fun either! Category:Quotes